


It had always been you

by R3DM00N



Series: Voltron: A Klance love Story [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Happy Ending, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Original Character(s), Minor panic attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: It has been a long time since Allura's death. Lance has finally made peace with it, but he's not sure if he can move on. Keith is always going back and forth from Earth and always makes sure to stop by at 3 days earlier  from Allura's memorial day to spend some time watching the juniberry flowers bloom. And something more...!!FINISHED!! (05/04/19)





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaahh~ This is the first time I write a fanfic about Voltron so, sorry if the characters are not 100% accurate.  
>  **DISMCLAIMER:** I don't claim to have any knowledge at how people feel at having a panic attack neither I'm sure how to help anyone who actually has so... sorry if I can't describe it perfectly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings never change and that's not always such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaahh~ This is the first time I write a fanfic about Voltron!! I'm both excited and scared.  
> Whoever is reading this, Thank you and enjoy. ^^

It has been 4 years since Allura's passing and somehow, for Lance, it felt like it had only been 3 years ago.

He woke up that morning and stared at the blue sky for a long minute before remembering he was on Earth and he had to help in the farm. He walked to the bathroom, his eyes half open and washed his face to wake up. 

When Lance looked up to his own reflection in the mirror, he was caught by surprise when he saw the Altean markings in his cheeks. When was the last time he had actually looked at them? He couldn't really recall. 

Lace took a closer look, stared hard, poked at it and smiled at himself thinking how strange and silly it was that the markings seemed so unfamiliar to him now after so much had happened. 

He went to the plantation, the sun shining bright as he tended the soil with his mother not far from him. Soon enough it would be Allura's memorial day and Lance could finally say he was ok. He still missed her from time to time, but the pain had finally subsided. 

He laughed to himself when he remembered the first time he had to talk about Allura to everyone. He had cried so hard and couldn't stop so Shiro took his place to finish his speech while Hunk and Pidge tried to console him. It was only the next year that he had been able to say everything he wanted and only cry at the very end of his speech; talking about her every so often, telling her stories to the children helped him cope. 

-Lance! Can you help me with the carrots? -his mom shouted. 

-Coming! -he replied. 

Having Shiro and Pidge on Earth, and his family by his side, helped even more than he cared admit. And celebrating Allura's memory every year, with everyone, set his heart at ease with each passing day. Recalling the stories they shared, the good and the bad, sharing what they had been doing for that year was more that enough to keep Lance and the others happy. 

-Wow. Look at these. -Lance said plunking one out. 

-I can't wait to take this to the market. They will sell very quickly looking like this. -she replied with a smile. 

-Can I take some back home? I want to try cooking something. -Lance asked placing the carrots on a basket. 

-You? Cooking? -she replied in mocking tone. 

-Hey! I can cook. -Lance said with a smug. -Besides, I want to try a recipe I found recently. 

Lance, his mom and his sister, Veronica, went to deliver the vegetables and fruits to the market on a very old fashioned pick up truck; Lance sitting on the back with everything, enjoying the sun and the wind of the trip. It was small moments like this that he enjoyed the most. 

They arrived at the market that was already full of people and alteans coming back and forth, with baskets and shopping bags and even a few trucks unloading cargo. Lance and Veronica were carrying the craters of fruits to a few stands for a while now, so Veronica decided to take a break with their mom and buy a few things themselves, leaving Lance to just sit there and relax by the car. 

He had his eyes closed, his face turned up to the sky, just taking everything in, not really concentrating on anything in particular. Until his moment of peace was interrupted when something blocked the light. 

-Hey there sharp shooter. 

-Keith? -Lance said opening one his eyes. -No way! 

Keith offered a hand, helping Lance to get up and hugged him. 

-What are you doing here? -he asked excited with a smile. 

-I just came back from our last mission. -Keith pointed to his back, the Blade of Marmora's ship in the back. -We ended up finishing earlier than we thought so we figure, why not come back early? 

-How long you staying? -he asked. 

-That's the good news. Apparently, we won't be going anywhere for the next 2 months. -Keith replied. -It will be the longest break we will have since everything happened. The longest we had last time was 2 weeks. It's practically a vacation now. 

-laughs- And at perfect timing too. Next week is Allura's memorial day. Now you can really relax. -Lance smiled. 

-Yeah... -he glances at Lance carefully. -So... How are you? With... You know. 

-What? Oh! -chuckles- Dude! I'm ok! I mean- I still miss her and everything, but I'm better now. Don't worry about it. -Lance elbowed him lightly. 

-If you say so. -he smirked. -Listen I- 

-Keith!? -Veronica said from afar. -Is that you? 

-Hey Veronica. -he waved. 

-Oh my God! -she came running and gave him a hug. -It's so good to see you. When did you come back? 

-Today. We got back early. -Keith replied without much detail. 

-I can see that. -Veronica smiled with her hands in her hips. -Is Krolia and Axca with you? 

-They are probably still back at the ship. -Keith pointed at his back. -They don't like to go around much. 

-I'll go talk to them. -Veronica warned running off. 

-Hey, since you guys have such a long break, why don't you take your mom around? You know? Show her all the cool and weird stuff she didn't get to see from last time she was on Earth. -Lance suggested with amusement. -It would be a nice way for the two of you to spend some time together. 

-Lance. We are ALWAYS together because of the work we do with the Blades. -Keith stared at him sharply. 

-Yeah, but it's like you said. You're ALWAYS working! -Lance replied. -Try to relax, real quality time. Have fun. Or have you already forgotten what that is like. 

-Very funny farm boy. -he said sarcastically. 

-Hey Lance! We are leaving. -Veronica shouted running back to the car. 

-We were just waiting for you! -he screams back, receiving a tongue from her in response once she reached the pick up. -I'll see you later yeah? 

-Sure. I... Kinda wanted to talk to you anyways. -Keith said a little bashful. 

-? Sure. -he climbs on the back of the truck. 

-Hey! I invited you and your mom to have dinner with us, so you better not miss it! -Veronica screamed with her head out of the window. 

-chuckles- You got it! -Keith replied waving at them. 

-Bye Mullet!! -Lance screamed with a huge smile. 

When they got back to the farm, Lance took a bath and started cooking with his mom at his side, reading the recipe and working together to finish dinner before everyone got back. 

When Keith arrived with his mom, he had brought a small bouquet and a bottle of soda so everyone on the table could drink. Everyone laughed and thanked the bottle, it had been a first for that kind of thing. 

Dining together had been a blast, everyone was enjoying the food, which made Lance extremely proud of himself and chatting with everyone about many small random things brought more warmth and comfort to the house. 

When they finished, Keith had went out to take Cosmo for a walk for a while. Lance finished washing the dishes and decided to look for the mullet. He had found Keith sitting not very far from the house, under a tree, Cosmo running and rolling around in a field of flowers. 

-Hey man. -Lance announced his presence and sat down beside him. 

-Hey. 

-You ok? -he risked asking. 

-sigh- Yeah. I'm ok. Just lost in thought I guess. -Keith replied staring at the horizon. -What about you? You really ok? 

-Yeah man. It's... Easier now. Thinking of her... Got easier. I think I'm ready, you know? -he trailed off. -I'll never really forget her or anything, but... I feel much at ease now. 

-Are you going to try to find someone else now? -Keith risked. 

-I... I'm not sure. -he replied honestly looking at the sky. -I don't want to replace her, you know? 

-Lance. You're not replacing her. You're just moving on. It's been 4 years already.-Keith said staring at him.- She would want you to be happy. All of us do. You have to remember you're not the only one missing her. I know you loved her and everything, but she'll never be forgotten. And you telling her story and relaying her message to everyone made sure that every species in every galaxy will remember her for many years to come. 

-sighs- I know, you're right. -he smiles. -Thanks Keith. 

-That's why I'm here for, isn't it? -Keith smiled leaning back. 

-laughs- To give me a pep talk? No way. It kinda surprised me that I actually wanted to spend some time with you. This kinda of thing happening would never cross my mind before. -Lance smiled remembering. -If it was before, I would actually be extremely mad at Veronica for just inviting you for dinner. But today, I was actually mad she got to invite you before I did. 

-laughs out loud. -What? Are you a child? 

Lance stared at Keith laughing for a moment, feeling something in his stomach, smiling. He never saw Keith laughing like that before, not that he remembered it at least. And to know he had been the one to make him laugh like that filled him with happiness. 

-It's nice to see you haven't changed much even after all this time. -he smiled. 

-I wish I could say the same, but your mullet is way to long now. -Lance joked. 

-I've been postponing to cut it for a while now, so I kinda got used to it. -Keith touched the tip of his hair. 

-Me too. -Lance murmured,blushing. 

-Lance? 

-What? 

Suddenly there was a faint blue glow coming from his cheeks, Keith was staring at him, just as surprised as Lance was. 

-What the hell!? -Lance got up and the glow faded away slowly. 

-Lance. Are you ok? -Keith said worried. -Do you feel anything? 

-I... I'm ok. I actually feel lighter. -he confessed. -Am I supposed to feel like this? 

-I don't know. Whenever Allura used her Altean magic, she always felt completely drained afterwards. -Keith remembered. -Maybe it's different for you? Did this happen before? 

-No. Not that I know of at least. Or maybe it happened while I was sleeping? -Lance replied rapidly. -It can't be. -he stopped in mid thought. -Nonononononononono. Stopstopstopstopstop. Stop it!-he started mumbling. 

-Lance? -Keith called worried. 

Lance kept mumbling, his breath became short and uneven as thoughts ran wild in his head. The world started to spin around him, no sound reached his ears, his heart beating fast, cold sweat running down his face, his vision turning blurry like he was about to pass out. 

-It can't be.It's been 4 years.It's not her. ShesgoneShesgoneShesgone. -Lance mumbled rapidly panicking. 

-Lance!? Lance!! -Keith held him by his shoulders. -Lance! Look at me!! I'm right here! 

At first, Keith's voice reached him like an echo in the distance, his vision was still blurry, but he could still see the outline of something red and feel the pressure and warmth of Keith's hands on his shoulders. 

-Lance! Listen to me!! Breath! You have to breath! -Lance started to see Keith in front of him. -That's it! Slowly. 

As his vision started coming back to him, Lance followed Keith's instruction, slowly calming down as he focused on the paladin in front of him and finally fell to his knees with Keith coming down with him. 

-There you go. -Keith said relived. -It's okay. 

-NO, IT'S NOT! -Lance pushed Keith's hands off of him. -I thought I was finally okay! I thought I could finally let her rest in peace without wishing- Hoping she was here!! -he punched the ground with tears in his eyes. 

-Hey, it's not your fault. If I was you... I think I would end up hoping for it too, even after so long. -Keith placed a hand on his shoulder. -But we all know how big was her sacrifice so all the dimensions could be saved. 

-Yeah... Sorry. -he replied in a low voice. 

-It's okay. -Keith smiled sympathetically. -You know you can talk to me about anything, right? 

-scoff out a laugh, softly, with a half smile- Yeah. 

-And not just me. Your family, Hunk and the others; we are all here for you. -he said determined. 

-Okay, okay I get it. -Lance gives him a soft push. -Stop being so emotional about it already. It's not like you at all. 

-Shut it, dumbass. -he smiled. -... Are you going to tell someone about the glow? 

-sighs- I don't know. Probably Coran? -Lance replied unsure. -I really don't want to worry anyone, but on the other hand... 

-You want to know what happened. -Keith finished the thought. 

-Yeah... -he looked at Keith. -Hey. How did you know how to help me? I don't even know what was happening to me. 

-It was a panic attack. I saw it happening once to someone and how they were helped so... -Keith frowning. -Has this... Was this the first time it happened? 

-Yeah. I mean- I woke up a few times feeling something similar 2 years ago, but that was it. -Lance explained the best he could. -I was still pretty deep in grief at the time, but I'm pretty sure it was because of the dreams I had. 

-You don't have to explain anything to me Lance. I get it. -Keith stared at him with concern. -Just... Talk to someone- Anyone, if it get's worse, ok? 

Lance glance around, not really sure what else to say and spotted Cosmo on the horizon, sitting, watching them from afar with his ears perked up. Lance could tell the wolf had noticed what had happened with them just moments ago, but didn't dare to come close. He was a smart cosmic wolf. 

-smile- _Have to remind to give him some kind of reward for this later._ -Lance thought to himself as he got up. -We should probably had back now. 

-Sure. -he faces the other way getting up. -Cosmo! Come on, we are heading back! 

-And... Keith? -Lance walked slowly. 

-Yeah? -he replied a few steps back. 

-Can you keep what happened a secret from everyone? -Lance asked not being able to look him in the eyes. 

-Don't worry. I wasn't planning to. -Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. -You tell them when you're ready. 

-Yeah. -the smile he had didn't reach his eyes. -Hey, Keith. Do you still use your old communicator? 

-Yeah. Why do you ask? -Keith raised an eyebrow. 

-I told you, didn't I? I actually feel like hanging out with you these days. -Lance looked back and smiled. -Next time I'll be sure to invite you before my sister does. 

-scoffs a laugh- You're such a child. 

They headed back to Lance's house, throwing random old nicknames at each other while remembering how bad their relationship was on the beginning, laughing at all the stupid fights they used to have and glad that things had changed between them.


	2. Late Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to friends or lovers during the night, losing sense of time and getting excited over the plans we could make together... Who never did that during a week day?

2 nights after, Lance spent the day walking around, looking for something that Cosmo would like to eat. It was once he came back home, helped his mom in the kitchen and finally lied on bed after a shower, that he finally grabbed his communicator and started messing Keith.

 **Lance:** Hey man. You there? 

It took only a few minutes for the response to show up on his screen. 

**Keith:** Seriously Lance? It has only been 2 days since I left your house. 

**Lance:** Shut up. I forgot to ask you something. 

**Keith:** What is it? 

**Lance:** What kind of snacks does Cosmo likes? 

**Keith:** Why do you want to know that? 

**Lance:** You don't need to know. 

**Keith:** Seriously? You're not going to tell me? 

**Lance:** Nope. So? What exactly does he like to eat? 

**Keith:** Are you going to poison my wolf? 

**Lance:** WHAT!? Dude come on! 

**Keith:** I'm joking Lance. 

**Lance:** Not funny, you mullet!! Look! I have my reasons, ok? And you don't need to know them. 

**Keith:** Ok, fine. Look, Cosmo eats almost anything you give him. Except vegetables. 

**Lance:** Argh! Not the only good thing I have going on in my life!! 

**Keith:** Maybe you can give him a bone or something. 

**Lance:** You treat your cosmic wolf like a dog? 

**Keith:** Well, he acts like a dog some times, so it's not really my fault. 

**Lance:** How about just a big piece of bife? 

**Keith:** That works. 

**Lance:** Should I go there? I mean. If you're not busy or anything. And if it's not- 

-Argh!! -he groaned and deleted the message without sending it. -Why I'm so anxious? It's just Keith! 

**Lance:** Should I- 

Lance stopped typing, staring at his screen, mad at himself for feeling like that. He had talked to Keith many times before, fought by his side, fought WITH him, they were just laughing at how stupid their fights used to be just 2 nights before! And still... He couldn't figure why it was so hard to say he wanted to hang out with Keith. 

And then, before he could decided what he wanted to type, Lance saw the typing word appear at the bottom of his screen, followed by a message from Keith. 

**Keith:** Ok, stop. I can see you typing and deleting a message. You hesitating is making me pissed. 

- _Dammit._ -Lance thought after reading. - _Stupid Lance. Why did you had to think so much on a reply!?_

**Keith:** Just come here tomorrow after lunch. 

**Lance:** Ok. Wait. "Here" where? 

**Keith:** My house? Where else? 

**Lance:** Got it. And where exactly is that? 

**Keith:** I'm going to punch you so hard tomorrow. 

**Lance:** Sorry. 

**Keith:** I'll send you the address later. See you tomorrow, Sharpshooter. 

Lance chuckled to himself. 

**Lance:** Night, Mullet. 

He put his communicator away, trying to sleep, but unable to because he was excited, just like a little kid excited for a school trip. It was so weird to feel so giddy about hanging out with Keith, but there was no question he felt that way. 

Lance took a deep breath, turned around, closed his eyes and finally fell asleep,feeling light and a little bit happy for being able to hang out with someone he could finally call a friend. 


	3. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted conversation that makes the time pass by without notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chaps in one day!! Hell yeah!  
> Enjoy!!

Lance woke up the next morning completely exhausted and he blamed the nightmare he had the night before.

He assumed it had been a nightmare at least, by the way he woke up with his heart racing, sweating all over and his breathing shallow. It felt very similar to when he panicked -to which he recalled how Keith taught him to control it and slowly calmed down. 

At the moment Lance couldn't recall what he had dreamed about, he wasn't really sure he wanted to remember it either, so even after he laid back down on his bed, it was very hard to shake away how anxious he felt. 

But even so,Lance got up and went to help in the farm. 

-Lance? Are you feeling ok? -his mother asked with concern. 

-I'm ok Mom. Just had rough night. -he replied shortly. 

-Why don't you take a day off and rest for a bit then? What do you think? -she suggested with a sympathetic smile. 

-Actually I was going to ask you if I could go out after lunch. -Lance took the opportunity. 

-Of course you can honey. -she pinched his checks lightly. -You deserve to rest from time to time too. 

-Thanks. -he smiled. 

The day went much slower from that point on than he thought it would. Maybe it was because Lance was -surprisingly- looking forward to seeing Keith, that everything else seemed to happen in a much slower pace than usual. 

- _Seriously, what's going on with me lately?_ -he thought glancing back to were he and Keith had talked the other night. - _Why am I so excited to talk to him? Maybe it's because we are finally getting along? Or maybe it's because this is the first time he is going to stay here this long?_

-Lance!! -Veronica screamed from the other side of the field. -Stop daydreaming and come help me! 

-I-i wasn't daydreaming!! -he replied. 

Whatever the reason, he would have to figure it out later. 

It was finally afternoon, so Lance grabbed the keys to pick up and drove to the address Keith had sent him. He had to confess that he didn't remember ever going to that area before, but he was glad he was going now. 

The place looked old, a little bit in the middle of nowhere, but it had it's charms. Lance could almost see what kind of sunrise at place had would show. 

He parked in front of the garage, steeped out and watched as Keith came out of the house to great him. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with jean pants and dark brow boot, his hair was tied in a low pony tail. The casual look suited him. 

-Nice place. -Lance said with a smile. 

-Shut up. -Keith replied a little bitter. 

-No, no! I'm serious. -he raised his hands. -I mean it. With all this land you could probably start a farm of your own here. 

-chuckles- If you say so farm boy. -Keith smiled. 

And there it was, the rare smile he wanted to see. Lance couldn't help himself to feel somewhat proud to be the one to both see and put that smile on the normally -hard to approach- Keith. 

-You brought Cosmo's treat? -he asked with a smirk. 

-Do you only think about food? -Lance joked reaching for something on the passenger's sit. -Geez. I didn't know I was meeting Hunk today. 

Keith tried to looked annoyed by the remark, but his smile betrayed him and he knew he wasn't fooling anybody. 

As if in cue, Cosmo pooped right beside Keith rubbing his snout on his chest 

-Hey there Cosmo. -Lance greeted with a bag on his hand. 

The wolf softly snarled at him from Keith's side. 

-Seriously? Does he hate me or something? 

-There now. -Keith petted the wolf's head. -He doesn't hate you. 

-Hey. Thanks for the other day. -he whispered softly close to one of Cosmo's ears. 

-What are you whispering about? -Keith said with a raised eyebrow. 

-Here. Fetch! -Lance trows a piece of bife far into the air. 

Cosmo's ears peaks up and in a blue flash of light, he suddenly disappears and appears in mid air with his mouth open catching the half piece of bife and he flashes again to land on the ground, biting and chewing at the treat. 

-Here. -Lance offers the rest of the bag to Keith. -You can give him the rest as treats for when he listens to you. 

-chuckles.- He ALWAYS listens to me Lance. 

-Damn it. Guess I should had brought two bags of those then. Maybe it would last longer huh? -he replied playfully. 

-Don't worry. -Keith smirked -I'll make sure this one lasts. 

-So... Is he okay here? I mean- He is from space right? -Lance trailed off staring at the cosmic wolf finishing his treat.- Is it dangerous for him to spend this long on Earth? 

-No. Not really. -Keith crosses his arms over his chest with tender smile as he watches Cosmo staring a butterfly with interest. -The only down side of Earth for him is the gravity. He had to get used to it at first. It took many trials and errors, but I was able to help him through it. 

-Did he got bigger or is it just my imagination? -Lance asked actually feeling scared. 

-Not really? I think? -Keith replied uncertain. 

-That's comforting. -Lance replied sarcastically. -What about your mom? Have you thought of anything yet? 

-Seriously Lance? You come all the out here to give my wolf snacks for reasons you won't tell me AND asks me about my mom? -Keith said incredulously. 

-What? I told you I wanted to hang out right? -he shrugs. -Giving your cosmic pet treats and asking about your life counts as hanging out for me. Especially if I get to hear what you have been up to lately. 

-You could always hear about that on the memorial day. -Keith replied unconsciously. -I-i mean- 

-I know. -Lance interrupted him,smiling at the sky. - But I kinda wanna hear it first hand since I finally got the chance you know? -chuckles-Or something like that. 

-I... -Keith trails off scratching the back of his head. -sigh- I don't know what to do with her. 

-Well... Why not just talk to her? -he suggested innocently. 

-Talk about what? 

-I don't know. What do you guys normally talk about? -Lance looked at him quizzically. 

-We don't talk much. And when we do is always during a mission. -Keith replied. 

-Argh! You guys are the perfect example of the phrase: like mother, like child! -Lance threw his hands up exasperated. -Didn't you ever thought to ask her about your dad and how they were with each other? 

-I saw that when we were on the Abyss a long time ago. -Keith replied like it was common knowledge. 

-Right. -he pointed at Keith with a dejected look. -Oh! How about you tell her- 

-Quantum Abyss. -Keith interrupted him, his eyes closed and a soft smile. 

-It doesn't matter if she saw it Keith! You have to talk about it with her. -Lance explained a little upset. -Take her to the places your father used to take you or something! 

-But- What if they aren't there anymore!? It been years now. -Keith glare at him. 

-Then take her to the next best thing! -Lance made a wide gestured. 

-And how am I supposed to find the next best thing? -Keith asked grumpy. 

-That's what planning is for dumbass. Geez. Can you do ANYTHING without me around to save your ass? -Lance said with a smug, his right palm on his forehead, hair between his fingers. 

-Stop being so smug McClain. I saved you more times out there than you can ever count. -Keith argued glaring at him. 

-No way!! -he replied smiling. -I demand a recount! 

-You're on! -Keith said with determination. 

They both stared at each other's eyes for a moment, Lance trying hard to hold his laughter until Keith noticed and they both started to laugh at how stupid they were acting. 

-laughs hysterically-Did we just- Lance cuts himself with his own laugh. 

-I can't believe we were arguing just like when we first meet. -Keith said with a huge smile. 

-laughs- You know. We should laugh more often. -Lance says lying down on the back of his truck. 

-hops on and joins him- Yeah. It's nice once in while and I think everyone needs this too. 

-You especially. -Lance glances at him. 

-Why do you say that? -Keith turns his face to properly look at Lance. 

-Nothing much. It's just nice seeing you smile like that. -Lance said without thinking. 

There is a few moments of silence until... 

- _Crap! What did I just say!?_ -Lance thinks in a panic and quickly sits back up staring at his feet. -I-i mean! Because you always had this look on your face that makes you hard to approach, you know!? I-if you smiled more, maybe you could even found someone you know? 

As Keith listened to Lance ramble on thousands of excuses, he slowly sat up besides Lance while facing the ground. 

-S-sorry if that sounded weird. -Lance says still not able to look at the other's face. 

-It's okay. -Keith finally replies. -I think I understood what you meant. 

- _Dammit. Why do I talk so much? What do I do now?_ -he thinks to himself desperately. 

-So... Did the markings glow again after that day? -Keith asked watching Lance from the corner of his eyes. 

-? Not really. And I don't know how to feel about it either. Should I be happy or concerned about it? -Lance confessed still staring at his feet. -I'm still going to talk to Coran about it. Just to be safe. 

-Maybe it was a one time thing? -Keith suggested looking at him. 

-Yeah... Maybe. -he replied softly. 

Out of nowhere Lance's stomach starts to rumble loudly. 

-chuckles- Was that your stomach? -Keith looks at him snickering. 

-I'm hungry ok? Leave me alone. -he replied looking at the horizon. -What time is it anyway? 

-Well... It looks like the sun is almost done setting so... -Keith looked st the horizon. -

Dammit. -Lance cursed under his breath hopping of his truck. -I have to get back. 

-You could always just have dinner here you know? -Keith pointed at his house. -It won't be much but... And I still have to repay for the dinner I had on your place anyways. 

-smile- You don't have to repay me anything Keith. But I wouldn't mind coming to dinner at you place sometime. -he gets into the driver's sit.-But I really can't today. Send me a message and I'll let you know then. 

-Ok then busy guy.- Keith is near his window with a smirk,Cosmo pops up at his side. 

Lance drove off, staring at his rear view mirror for a while until Keith's figure disappeared into the horizon, feeling elated at how well they were getting along. It was weird to feel this happy about something so small, but Lance couldn't help the smile that formed onto his face.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family members... Brothers,sisters and nephews. Sometimes they can be a pain in the ass, other times they can be your very best ally.

Flashes of a memory passed quickly through his head. Lance being injured on a mission badly, he staring at his body being put to sleep in an Altean pod... Never waking up. He holding some sort of flash drive and inserting it on the holopad. The blue image of Lance materializing in front of his eyes as he felt a tug in his heart.

- _Keith? What happened? Why do you look so worn out?_ Keith falls to the ground, his vision getting blurry as he cried on the foot of the holopad. 

- _Keith? Hey man. What is_ \- he sees his own hand.- _Oh._ -softly chuckles- _Guess I got what I wanted in the end, huh?_

Keith wakes up with a gasp, making Cosmo raise his head in concern for his friend. Keith takes a deep breath wiping of the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. 

-What kind of dream was that? -he murmured to himself. 

**\------//--------//--------//--------//--------//-------**

Lance had woken up as well in the middle of dawn with tears in his eyes and feeling completely miserable for no apparent reason since he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about just a minute ago. Lance sat, looked at his clock, it was 5:30 in the morning so he decided to get up and start his day already, see if keeping himself busy would diminish the feeling of loss he had right now. 

He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge taking out the juice, butter, ham and bread and made his sandwich in silence, trying not to think about whatever the dream he had forgot was about. 

-Lance? 

-Hey Rachel. Sorry. Did I wake you up? -he looked up from his sandwich. 

-Why are you up so early? -she said rubbing her eyes. 

-No reason. Just couldn't sleep anymore. -he lied, not looking her in the eyes. 

-Are you ok? -she asked in concern. 

-Yeah. Just half sleep I guess. 

Suddenly, Lance felt a gentle buzz coming from his back pocket and he took out his communicator, a message from Keith popped up on his screen surprising him a little. 

**Keith:** I followed your advice and took my mom to watch the sunrise on one of my dad's favorite spots. 

And then, there was a photo attached to it. Keith was facing the camera, his face being cut off from the nose down only with his eyes and the top of his head showing; his mother sitting behind him on a rock facing the horizon, the sky a beautiful mixture of orange and dark blue with fading stars sprinkled above. 

-snicker- What kind pf picture is this? -Lance smiles. 

-Lance. -Ranchel calls cautiously. -Your cheeks are glowing. 

-What? -he turns his head rapidly towards her, a cold chill running down his spine. 

-Ah. They stopped. 

- _What the hell is happening?_ \- he thought feeling dejected. 

-Okay~? This is too much for me first thing in the morning. I'm going back to bed. -Rachel said heading back to her room. 

-Rachel? -she whispered bumping into her sister. -What are you doing up so early? 

-Just heading back to bed actually. -she replies. -But, could you talk to Lance? He always seems to listen to what you have to say more than any of us. 

-Why? What happened? -Veronica asked concerned. 

-I'm not sure. But when I talked to him just now, he had this distance look in his eyes. -she replied in a somber tone,hugging herself by the elbows. -Then he looked at something on his communicator that seemed to make him look better for a second and the marks on his cheeks started to glow! 

-Really? -Veronica replied with interest. 

-I can't say that I understand everything that happened with him out there, so I was hopping maybe you could help him. -Rachel suggested with a shrug. 

-sigh- Don't worry. I'll talk to him. -she petted Rachel in the shoulder. -Go back to bed. 

-You don't need to tell me twice. -Rachel murmured walking back into her room. 

Veronica sighs walking into the kitchen to find Lance with his head down, a deep frown on his face and both his hands closed in fists resting on top of the counter. 

-Hey there little bro. 

-Hey, Ve. -Lance replied softly,almost whispering. 

-You look like crap. -she said bluntly. -Couldn't sleep? 

-exasperated sigh- I don't know what to do Veronica. I keep having this dreams or nightmares that I can't remember, but the feeling I have on them lingers with me much after I wake up and sometimes it's just awful. -Lance explained, rambling softly. -Then my cheeks start glowing for no apparent reason and the only moment I'm in peace is when I hang out with Keith. -he confessed feeling relief to call out his name. -He makes me feel so at ease whenever I talk to him and I'm just so confused about everything. 

-First of all. -she flicks Lance on the forehead. 

-Ouch! Hey! What was that for!? -Lance yells in protest. 

-Is for you to stop whining and snap out of it. -Veronica replied a little harshly. -Second of all: Talk to someone. Not just me, but with those who can actually understand what you're doing through and give you an exact answer as to why your marks are glowing like that. -she finished explaining. 

-Yeah. I know. You're right. -he replied. 

-And that stuff about Keith... You'll have to figure that one out by yourself. -she said with a smirk. 

-Figure out what? -Lance looked at her with suspicion. 

-sigh- If you can't even think about one solution to this, than you really don't deserve to know the answer. -Veronica replied shaking her hand. 

-grumbles-Fine.-he sighs feeling apologetic.-Sorry and... Thanks. 

-You don't have to apologize. You're my little brother and I'll always take care of you. -she said taking hold of his hand. -So. Who are you going to talk to about this whole mess? 

-sighs- Coran maybe? I'm not sure if I can reach him, but... He is the only one that knows of Altea's ancient history and all that. -Lance thought out loud. 

-That's plan B. -she raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile. -What is the fastest and closest solution right now? 

Lance blinked a few times, suddenly something clicked on his head and his expression change completely. 

-I'm going to- 

-I know, I know. -Veronica waved him off dismissively. -I'll let mom know. 

-Thanks Ve. -he reaches the door. 

-You own me! -Veronica screams as the door starts to close behind him. 

-he peaks through the door, reaching for his car keys- I know. -he replies annoyingly. 

Lance leaves, putting his jacket on as he rushes to the truck and starts to drive as soon as he puts his seat belt on, the sun already high up in the sky. Lance glanced at the clock, it was 11:15AM so he kept going. This wouldn't give all the answers he needed, but it would be a start. 

As he talked to his sister and rushed to his meeting, Lance didn't feel or even realized that his communicator kept warning him of every message he received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't noticed, the first line is from a AU I saw once on instagram a long time ago made by @elentori. I didn't wrote it exactly as it happened on the original image so I totally, if you feel interested, to check out the original post on her Insta bio. ;3


	5. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an old friend can be the perfect person to be your guide...  
> And sometimes... Not everything will happen the way you expect them to.

Lance drove for a while now, somewhere far from where he was used to go, but not really that foreign to him. He parked in front of a single-family house with 2 storey that had both a modern and classic elements to it's structure, a small front yard and was painted with white and blue. It had a very old fashioned chimney, something that Lance felt matched with the owners of the house. 

He approaches the door, the clock on his truck was ticking 12:48AM, that was a nice time for such a long trip he just had and after a deep breath he rings the doorbell. It takes just a few minutes to hear a muffled reply coming from inside the house and the door opened. 

-Lance? -he said in surprise. 

-Hey Shiro. -Lance replied graceless. 

-What a nice surprise. -Shiro smiled hugging him. -Come in. 

Lance smiled a little shy, scratching the back of his head as he closed the door behind him. He always felt a little out of place whenever he saw Shiro's house. Everything always looked so clean and expensive so he was always on his toes not to break or touch anything. Not that Shiro would be mad at him if he accidentally broke something, but he was careful about it anyways. 

-Make yourself comfortable. -Shiro gestured at the sofa on the living room. -Do you want anything? 

-N-no! I'm ok. Thanks. -he replied abruptly sitting on the sofa. -Sorry for dropping by like this. 

-I don't mind really. -Shiro replied with a gentle smile sitting on the armchair across from the sofa. -But I can't say I'm not surprised. For you to come this far it must be really important, huh? 

-Is... Is Curtis here? -Lance asked lightly. 

-No, he is at work right now. -he assured him. -And will come back at 5PM. 

-Sorry. -Lance said softly. 

-You don't need to apologize. Just... -sighs- Tell me what's wrong. -Shiro asked kindly. 

Lance spent the next 5 minutes telling Shiro about the strange dreams he couldn't remember, what they made him feel even after awake; his cheeks glowing inexplicably and how somehow everything started to happen right after he was feeling comfortable enough hanging out with Keith. 

-It's not like I'm blaming him for this stuff happening and I just know it can't be his fault because- Lance took a deep breath and looked away. -I finally feel closer to him now. Closer than we ever were and I... I don't want lose that. 

-Don't worry Lance. It's not gonna end that easily. -Shiro reassured him. -Believe me. 

-I hope so. It has been so easy to talk to him these days. -Lance contemplated. -Did you know? He's staying longer this time. 

-Yeah, I heard. -Shiro replied smiling fondly. -He sent me a message yesterday. 

Something in Lance's heart flipped. He had been the first to see him, the first to know he would sped 2 months on Earth, the first to spend an entire evening and afternoon with him! 

-Lance. Your cheeks! -Shiro pointed at him. 

Lance raised his hands to touch his face and saw a faint blue glow reflected in his hands, but as soon as he started to feel panic, the glow faded away completely. 

-See!! -Lance pointed at himself. -It's so random and I don't even know why it's happening!! 

-Ok. Calm down. We can figure this out. -Shiro reached to give him a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. -I'm going to contact Coran for a minute, so just wait here and try to calm down for a bit. 

-Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. -Lance said leaning back against the sofa. 

Shiro got up, heading to another room for some privacy, leaving Lance to take several deep breaths on his own until he was completely calm. He looked around at some of the pictures on the bookshelves, others hanging on the wall and smiled when he found a few of the whole gang laughing and having a good time. 

Feeling a little restless after looking at almost all the photos, Lance decided to check his communicator as he recalled he hadn't answered Keith's message from that morning. And as soon as he opened it up, there were more 4 new messages, all from Keith. 

-The hell mullet. Are you that desperate for my expert advice? -Lance laughed to himself. 

But then, Lance's whole demeanor changed as soon as he read the messages that followed the first from that morning. 

**Keith:** I followed your advice and took my mom to watch the sunrise on one of my dad's favorite spots. (6:15AM) 

**Keith:** Hey. You there? (9:25AM) 

**Keith:** Lance. Answer me.(10:32AM) 

**Keith:** God dammit Lance. If your communicator is turned off I'm going to punch you so hard. (11:32AM) 

**Keith:** Lance. If you read this... Meet me at the cliff close to my house.(12:56AM) 

-Dammit! -Lance cursed getting up from his seat. 

-Everything alright Lance? -Shiro appeared in the room in a rush. 

-Sorry Shiro. I have to go! -Lance replied in a rush. 

-What? But what about - 

-I'm really sorry! Can you call me later and let me know what you found out? -Lance rushed to reach the door. 

-What? Lance!! -Shiro followed him outside. 

-Sorry! I'm really sorry! -he got into his truck. -I'll make this up for you later! Thanks for everything!! Bye! 

Shiro watched in surprise and disbelief as the stressed boy drive off into the road in full speed, sand and dust flying all over as he wondered what had happened for him to run out of his house like that. 

Lance knew he was driving like a lunatic, but if Keith was messaging him like that, than something really bad must had happened. He just kept driving furiously, with that feeling he had in the morning after waking up creeping in as he thought of the worst. 

What if the dreams he was having were some kind of warning or omen to help him prevent something? He shook his had, gripping harder at the steering wheel trying to focus only on the road and nothing more. 

Once he arrived at the place it was already 2:25PM, he run with everything he had until he spotted Keith's silhouette sitting on the ground, Cosmo laid down at his side, both of them looking with their backs turned to Lance. 

With his lungs burning and muscles protesting against all the exercise he had done so far, Lance forced himself to keep running. 

-KEITH!!!! -he screamed with everything he had. 

Keith turned around, getting up as he watched Lance approaching, coughing and grasping for air as kept running a little more until he stopped completely, both hands on his knees as he tried to catch up his breath. 

-Why did you come running? -Keith asked calmly. 

-Are you kidding me!? -Lance screamed and coughed. -Keith. The guy who barely likes to text more than 2 sentences, suddenly texts me 4 messages and you really expect me not to worry!? -he said rapidly. -I though something had happened to you!! 

-laughs- You could have just texted me back and asked that you know? -Keith smiled with a raised eyebrow. 

-Shut up! I was so freaked out that I didn't even thought of that! -Lance replied frowning,abruptly sitting on the ground. 

-chuckles- Sorry for making you worry like that. -Keith said sitting by his side. -But I guess this makes us even. 

-Even? What are you talking about?- Lance said confused. 

-It's nothing really. It's kind of stupid even. -Keith looked away. 

-Oh, no way! You're telling me what it is! I ran all this way worried you had been attacked or there was an invasion happening, so I think I deserve to know why you think we are even. -Lance pointed at him. 

-Fine. You're right.-sigh- It's kinda stupid so just shut up and listen ok? -Keith replied a little annoyed. 

-It can't be more stupid than me driving here like a lunatic. -Lance replied feeling somehow resigning to all the tiredness he felt. 

-Yeah. -Keith smiled weakly. -I...-he faces the other way.-Remember that time, right at the begging of everything, when you got badly injured after you protected Coran? 

-Yeah? -Lance replied unsure what else to say. 

-And then you stayed on that Altean pod to recover remember? -Keith asked softly. 

-I don't remember much of the time I spent in there, but I know it helped me get better. -Lance tried to recall. 

-In that dream I had... You didn't wake up and everything... Felt so real. -Keith continued somberly. -But since the pod, not only healed, but also recorded everything about your personality,memories and everything else- his voice broke a little. -But it wasn't really you, you would keep on living but it wouldn't be the same. You weren't- 

Lance cuts him off when suddenly he makes Keith turn to face him and, kneeling on the grass,bringing him close to a hug. 

-L-Lance? -Keith says surprised. 

-I'm here! I'm right here, right!? -Lance says determined, hugging him tighter with his eyes closed.-You can feel me, right!? 

-lets out a soft, relived sigh- Yeah. -Keith replies softly. 

Keith slowly raises his arms and hugs him back, hiding his eyes on Lance's shoulder as he slowly sinked in the feeling of his warmth, the strength in which he was being held and the smell of dirt, fresh air and sweat impregnated on his clothes. 

Suddenly, Lance opens his eyes realizing what he is doing, his heart skips and he pushes away from Keith that stares at him with surprise. 

-There! You better? -Lance says a little jittery. 

-I'm not a little kid Lance. -Keith pushed him gently. 

-By the exaggerated way you acted until now,I would say you are. -Lance joked. 

-You are one to talk. -Keith replied. -Running out here like that. 

-Hey! I have acted like this almost all my life, so no surprise there. -Lance replied proudfully with a shrug. 

-scoffs out a laugh- Whatever. -Keith shakes his head and looks forward. 

-he sighs falling back on the ground.- I'm beat. And I haven't been able to eat anything since I left home. -Lance complained with his eyes closed to the sky, he stomach softly rumbling. 

-Wait.You weren't home? -Keith asked looking at his face. 

-No. A few minutes after I saw your first message, I talked to Veronica. She gave me some advice and I went to Shiro's house. -Lance rambled his reply staring blankly at the sky. -He even told me you had to sent him a message about your vacation. 

-Yeah. I sent everyone a message before they heard from someone else first. -Keith said accusatory. 

-It's not my fault I'm an honest person. -Lance said smugly. 

-Shiro's place, huh? -Keith repeated. 

-Yeah. He was helping me get in contact with Coran, but then I ran out on him because of SOMEBODY. -Lance casted an accusatory look towards Keith. 

-Not my fault. -he said glancing away. 

-He promised to call me if he found out anything so I guess I'll have to wait for that. 

-scoffs out a laugh -You really went out of your way just to get here huh? -Keith glances at him. 

-Obviously! That's how freaked out I was when I saw your messages.-Lance sits up. - He must think I'm lunatic for running out like that. I swear to God, if you ever do something like this again, I'll be the one to kill you samurai. 

-Samurai? -laughs, getting up-Now that is an old one. -Keith smiles and stretches out a hand.- Come on McClain. 

Lance smiled at him with the corner of his mouth, grabbed Keith's hand and, with his help, got up petting the grass and dirt off his clothes. Cosmo, that had been watching them, stood up and got closer, going straight towards Lance and passing his snout for under his right arm and circling back through his left one. 

-laughs- Hey there buddy. -Lance remained still, leaving his left hand resting on the back of Cosmo's head. 

-See. I told he didn't hate you. -Keith smiled. 

They slowly started walking back to Keith's truck, even in the silence, Lance enjoyed his company. As he watched how they got closer and closer to his truck, Lance wished he could stay a little longer, even if they really did't talk. 

-So... What else do you plan on doing during your vacation? -Lance asked softly. 

-Not sure yet. -Keith replied absent minded. -I honestly just followed your advice today because I was trying to distract myself from the dream and watching the sunset with Krolia felt like the right move. 

-If you need anymore awesome advice, I'm always at reach. -Lance winked. 

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. They reached the pick up truck, Lance hops in and puts his seat belt on. 

-Do you want a ride back to your place? -Lance offered. 

-No, it's okay. Cosmo can take us back much faster. -Keith replies with a smug. 

-Show off. -Lance pouted. -Don't underestimate my truck samurai. This old beauty is much faster and much well taken care off than any other truck. 

-Whatever you say farm boy. -Keith crossed his arms over his chest. -Just go home already. 

-chuckles- Is you sending me off like this going to become a habit? -Lance asked sitting on his pick up. 

-chuckles-Maybe? -Keith looked up and then back to Lance. -Why not? 

Lance locked eyes with Keith for a moment, the feeling of something faintly warm floating in his chest. In the back of his head, Lance wished he could stay in that moment just a little longer, feeling like there was something he could have done to make it even better or last longer. 

-chuckles-See you samurai. -he starts the car. 

-See you Lance. -Keith smiled back. 

They smiled softly at one another for a moment until Lance drives away feeling glad he was able to meet Keith, even if he was worried sick about him at first. He was glad their relationship had changed this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this fic non-stop! I can't even believe how much I written so far.  
> Thank you everyone who gave me kudos, you guys are the best!  
> See ya all next chapter. ;3


	6. On the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like calm walk back home followed by some innocent query to a common friend.

Keith watched Lance drive away for a moment thinking how silly he felt for being so worried over a dream. As if he could sense his pain,Cosmo gave a nudged to Keith's hips.

-sigh- Yeah. I know. -he said softly,petting Cosmo's head. -But it just felt so real. Even remembering it now feels weird. 

Cosmo softly growled at him and with his teeth he took hold of the sleeves of Keith's jacket and softly started to pull him. 

-OK, OK. -Keith replied. -I'm walking see? 

They slowly walked back home, Keith's thoughts remaining on the single thought of how comfortable and easy was to talk to Lance nowadays. 

Even when they argue with one another, he could feel the difference between then and now. Their words didn't carry any real malice like before and calling each other by old nicknames was more fun than anything. 

Finally being able to interact with Lance like this and be able to call him a friend was strange, but the good kind of strange. 

Keith reached for his communicator to type in a message as curiosity finally got the best of him. 

**Keith:** hey Shiro. 

**Shiro:** Hey Keith. What's up? 

**Keith:** Did Lance stop by your place today? 

**Shiro:** Yeah! Did he tell you about it? 

**Keith:** I just meet him actually. 

**Shiro:** Really? Well... It's good to see you two getting along so well. 

**Shiro:** Did he told you what happened? 

**Keith:** What do you mean? 

**Shiro:** I don't know. I hoped YOU had the answers. I think some kind of emergency came and he just ran out of here before we finished talking. 

**Keith:** Oh. That. How did he seem when he dashed out? 

**Shiro:** Honestly? A little pale and super worried. I don't think I ever saw him that panicked before. 

Keith was caught by surprise as he read those last sentences over and over. Did he actually made Lance that concerned? He wasn't sure if he laughed or not about the whole thing. 

**Shiro:** So? Do you know what happened? 

**Keith:** Oh. It's nothing. It was kinda my fault actually. I sent him a misleading text and he misunderstood thinking I was in danger or something. 

**Shiro:** Oh. Well... Glad to hear it was a false alarm and that you're both OK. 

**Keith:** Yeah. Sorry about that Shiro. 

**Shiro:** Don't worry about it. I like to see you two getting along like this and if anything, I like when you guys still come for me for advice. 

**Keith:** What is this? Are you an old man or something? You sound like Lance's dad. 

**Shiro:** Hey! I'm not that old. Yet. And I like to think as you guys being part of my family too. 

**Keith:** I know Shiro. Thanks for always looking after us. Even after all this time. 

**Shiro:** Don't mention it. 

**Keith:** Night Shiro. 

**Shiro:** See you soon Keith. 

Keith smiles fondly at the text and puts away the communicator in his pocket. 

-Let's go boy.-he pets Cosmo's back. -Let's go home already. 

Cosmo looks at him and then they both disappear in a blue flash of light, reappearing from time to time, further and further away along the road, the sky slowly changing colors as the end of the day approaches. 


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting anxious over some things... Especially if they are related to someone in specific.

When Lance arrives home, the sun starting to set on the horizon as he climbed out of his parked truck and slowly walks into his house, dropping his keys on a bowl and hanging his jacket.

-I'm home. -Lance says sitting in front of the kitchen counter, laying his head on it. 

-Are you ok dear? -his mom asked closing the refrigerator. -You look tired. 

-sigh-I had long day. -Lance replies. 

-Veronica told me you had went out. -she said looking at him with concern. 

-Yeah. I just needed to ask something to Shiro. -Lance replied vaguely. 

-Well... I hope it helped you in some way. -she smiled fondly at him. 

She softly caressed his cheek and went to sit on the couch on the living room. Lance made a quick plate of food for himself, eating it quietly trying not to think. Once he had finished, he washed the dishes and looked at the clock. It was still pretty early to go to sleep, but Lance was so tired after all the excitement he had that all he wanted now was to sleep. 

When he finished taking a shower and was about to lay down to sleep however, his communicator chimed loudly. Lance grabbed it and found a message from Shiro. 

**Shiro:** Lance. You there? 

**Lance:** I'm here. 

**Shiro:** Did you solve the emergency? 

**Lance:** Yeah. I mean... It wasn't that serious, but yeah. 

**Shiro:** I'm glad to hear that. 

**Lance:** Sorry about running on you again today. 

**Shiro:** Don't worry about it. Keith told me everything. 

**Lance:** What!? I'm going to kill him. 

**Shiro:** I'm glad the two of you are getting along to the point you run to help him. 

**Lance:** You'll never let me live it down, will you? 

**Shiro:** No promises. Anyways... I actually contacted to let you know I got to talk to Coran. He said it would be best to see it in person so he can get to a better conclusion out of it. So Coran said he will take a look at it after the celebrations on Allura's day. 

**Lance:** Oh. Ok. Thanks for the help Shiro. 

**Shiro:** Don't mention it. See you soon. 

**Lance:** See ya. 

Lance drops on his bed letting out a long sigh, every muscle in his body was pulsing a little, completely exhausted. It had been a long day, but not all of it was bad. Covering his eyes with his arm,Lance recalled the moment he hugged Keith and the relief he felt when he confirmed they were okay. Lance guessed that had been the same for the mullet. 

Had they ever hugged each other before? Maybe, but it had never felt like that. It had never been that tight or even taken that long. As he thought about it once again, Lance glanced at his communicator feeling the urge of reaching out and talk to with Keith. But what would they talk about? 

-Argh!! Forget it! -Lance mumbled to himself turning around, facing away from the gadget. 

He turned off the lights, blankly staring at the darkness as he thought about the dream Keith had told him about. Lance, even thought he was pretty sure he dreamed every night, very occasionally recalled bits and pieces of them or nothing at all. And those were the ones he hated the most, because those dreams always left a deep impression on him. 

Lance sighed again, closing his eyes as he slowly let himself fall deeper and deeper into sleep, wishing that just for tonight he could dream of something good, something that would make him wake up in a good mood; a dream where he could change things to his will so it had a ending to his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed. ^^


	8. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes is hard to control what kind of thoughts run through our head.  
> And it's even harder when those thoughts threaten to consume us whole.  
> All we can do is ask for help when they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PANIC ATTACK WARNING  
> it may not be depicted exactly how it actually happens, but i hope you don't mind and i'm sorry for any discomfort it may cause.

-chuckles- Is you sending me off like this going to become a habit? -Lance asked sitting on his pick up.

-chuckles- Maybe? -Keith looked up and then back to Lance. -Why not? 

They stared at each other for a moment, slowly leaning in until Lance reached out to the back of Keith's head and kissed him gently on his lips. 

Suddenly, Lance opened his eyes to face the ceiling of his room, he sat on his bed tugging at his shirt, feeling his heart beating like crazy. 

- _What the hell!?_ -he thought to himself. - _What kind of dream was that!? Did I actually dreamed that!? WHY!? And why Keith!? AND WHY do I remember it so clearly!?_

As soon as he woke up and started to freak out about his dream, the markings on his cheeks started to glow. When he noticed, Lance hoped out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom, his heart pounding even more as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. 

His cheeks were not just glowing, but Lance was also blushing from ear to ear because of the dream. When he noticed, he flushed even more which made the glow even brighter. 

- _AAAAAAA!!!_ -Lance screamed internally falling down to his knees in front of the mirror. - _You got to be kidding me!!_

He splashed water on his face and walked out of the room. 

-Morning. 

When Lance looked up, he squealed when he found Keith sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen counter. 

-Sweetie? Are you alright? -his mom asked from the other side of the counter. 

-Y-yeah. -laughs nervously. -I thought I had saw something. -Lance looks left and right, then at the chair, Keith nowhere to be found.- _Did I just hallucinated Keith here? What the hell is wrong with me?_ -Lance sighed as he thought, both hands on the back of his head. 

-Lance. You have been pretty down this week. -his mom softly approached.- Is everything alright? 

-More or less? -long sigh -Sorry mom. I didn't want you to worry. -Lance looks at her in the eyes, placing his hands over the counter. 

-Oh my sweet boy. -she takes hold of one of my hands. -You don't have to apologize for anything. After everything you have been through and even after this long, I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. 

-Really? -Lance looked a her confused. 

-Of course. -she caress his face. -We all grieve in our own way. For as long as we need. 

- _What?_ -he thought. 

-You just seemed so much better these past few years that I thought... -she smiles fondly -But I guess that as her day gets closer, it gets more complicated, doesn't it? 

Trying to conceal his surprise as best as he could, Lance glanced at the calendar and saw that the day after tomorrow was circulated. He had forgotten. With everything that was happening, for the first time in 4 years he forgot about Allura. 

His mother didn't know what was really happening with him and he wasn't sure she would even if he explained. It would only made her worried and nothing else. He felt awful about all of this. 

Lance felt his chest tightening, his heart pounding and hurting with each beating, everything started to spin as he realized he couldn't breath. 

-Lance? -she said concerned. 

No. Lance couldn't let his mom see him like this. Not now. 

Slowly he stepped away, his breathing becoming shallow, the feeling of sweat going down his face as he turned and ran out of the house. 

-Lance!? LANCE!! -she screamed after him. 

-Mom? What is going on? -Veronica appeared. 

-Something is wrong. He just ran out without saying anything! -she replied desperate with concern. 

-Dammit Lance. -Veronica cursed under her breath as she ran out of the house after him. 

Lance was running, he wanted to go far, as far as possible, the crushing feeling in his chest growing with each step making him feel heavier. He stumbled a few times, the echo of Veronica's voice calling out to him behind him being muffled by the sound of his heart beating in his ears. 

Lance only stopped running when he finally stumbled and fell on the ground. He slowly rose to his knees, his eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. He shut his eyes, nailing the ground, a burning sensation in his chest like he was about to explode. 

And so he did. 

Lance looked up to the sky, unaware that the markings on his cheeks had started to glow even brighter than ever, he screamed as loud as he could and some sort of energy blasted out of him like a strong gust of wind throwing dead leafs all over the place. 

-What the hell? -Veronica cursed covering her eyes. 

Staring at the grey sky there was nothing else. All that rage and despair had disappeared, as if they were taken by the wind the moment he had screamed. There was nothing else, but the sudden relief of emptiness in his chest as the weight of his body started to drag him down, his eyes shutting, letting himself be dragged even deeper. 

-LANCE!! -Veronica screamed. 

She ran, kneeling beside him, touching his face as she desperately tried to wake him up. 

-Lance! Come on, don't do this to me! Wake up!! -she said bringing him closer. 

Lance was still breathing, but it was so soft and weak Veronica wasn't sure what to do. 

-No. Come on, little bro. -she begged. -Mom!! Someone, please!! 

Veronica desperately touched his chest to feel his heart and felt his communicator vibrate against her palm. She reached into Lance's pocket in hopes that one of the guys would be able to help her. 

She dismissed the message that pop up on the screen and simply dialed to whoever sent it. 

-Lance? -the voice replied on the other line. 

-Keith. -Veronica breathed, trying not to cry. -Help me. Please. 

-Veronica? -Keith replied surprised. -What's wrong? 

-He- Lance is- I can't -Veronica sobbed softly. -He isn't waking up. 

-I'm on my. -Keith replied before hanging up. 

As soon as the call was cut off, Keith jumped on his old red hoover bike with Cosmo following right after him as he speed up on the rode, his heart pounding while he made another call. 

-Shiro! It's an emergency! -Keith said as soon as Shiro picked up. -Something happened to Lance! I'm heading there now! Hurry!! 

While Veronica held Lance on her arms, she heard someone calling out to her and saw 2 other people running towards them. Still desperate she raised her hand to call them over. 

-Luis! Marco! -Veronica called ou with tears in her eyes. -Hurry!! 

Veronica ran back to the house to prepare the couch where they would place Lance, while Luis and Marco carefully carried him inside. The whole family was in the living room, confused and concerned. 

As soon as they placed Lance on the couch, Veronica heard the distinctive sound of an old hoover bike approaching and ran outside just in time to find Keith abruptly stopping and jumping out of the vehicle with Cosmo popping in a blue glow beside him. 

-Where!? -Keith asked running towards her. 

Veronica simply pointed and took a step back as Keith ran pass her directly into their living room, stopping in his tracks completely out of breath to stare at Lance lining on the sofa. 

-Lance. -he said softly kneeling next to the sofa. 

-Keith! 

-Shiro. Coran. -Keith replied looking up to the door. 

-Quiznak. What happened? -Coran asked coming closer to Lance. 

-I'm not sure. -Lance's mom said, her hands clasped together like she was praying. -He suddenly turned pale as soon as I mentioned the Celebration and then he just ran out. 

- _The celebration?_ -Keith thought to himself. - _Why would he react so strongly to it?_

-I followed him outside and called out to him, but he didn't seem to listen to me. -Veronica stepped forward. -And when he tripped, I finally thought I would be able to talk to him and figure out what happened but... 

-What happened Veronica? -Shiro said, his voice in a low and serious tone. 

-He screamed. But when he did, there was this gust of wind that seemed to come from him? Like he just had released some kind of invisible energy or something. -Veronica hugged herself by the elbows. -And... his cheeks were glowing before he screamed. 

-Oh my. -Coran said staring at Lance. 

-Should we take him to the hospital? -Lance's mom said concerned. 

-Now, now. No need to worry. -Coran said calmly. -I can take care of the lad. 

-Do you even know what is wrong with him? -Keith whispered. 

-I'm not entirely sure. -Coran replied in deep thought. -Especially because these markings weren't supposed to carry any sort of Altean magic whatsoever. 

-What? What do you mean? -Shiro got closer. 

-These markings were given to him by Allura as some sort of memento so he could remember her by, but in our culture, they are a gift that connects Alteans when they wed. -Coran explained. -Since all Alteans have this birth mark, they only share their energy with one another during the ceremony, but since Lance is human... 

-He had to receive the markings. -Shiro concluded. 

-Exactly. But since Allura is... Well... The markings shouldn't bare any kind of power since Lance doesn't have it. -Coran finished softly. 

-Then why is this happening? -Keith asked distressed. 

-I'm not sure. But I'll do my very best to make sure he is ok. -Coran replied determined. 

-sigh- Come on everyone. Let's give them some space. -Veronica called out to her family. 

-But- But I want to stay with uncle Lance. -Nadia said with tears in her eyes. 

-I know sweetie. -Veronica knelled down and held her. -Look, uncle Lance's friends will take care of him now, so you don't need to worry about him ok? 

-Ok. -she replied softly. 

Lisa takes her daughter into her arms, carrying her even further into the house, everyone following soon after in deep silence. 

-He is going to be alright, right? -Veronica asked looking at the trio. 

-I'll make sure of it lass. -Coran replied. 

Veronica sighed and smile weakly at them before heading into her room. 

Keith stared at that corridor for a while, then turned back to take a glance at Shiro and Coran's expression. All of them were concerned. Coran kept staring and pocking at the marks on Lance's cheeks, listening to his heart and checking his breathing every so often, but nothing seemed to change. 

Keith felt so hopeless just sitting there and doing nothing, but watch Coran "treat" Lance. He felt so angry that he stood up and walked outside, Cosmo raising his head in awareness as he walked towards the hoover bike and kicked it. 

-You're going to break your foot if you do that. -Shiro said walking towards him. 

-I feel so useless. -Keith replied staring at the ground. 

-There is nothing we can do now Keith. -Shiro said placing a hand on his shoulder. -We have to trust Coran and wait. 

-I should have told you sooner. Or maybe convinced him to talk to you guys sooner. -Keith started to rambled. -Maybe it wouldn't have turned like this if- 

-Keith, stop. This isn't your fault. -Shiro said frowning at him. -Lance choose not to tell us because he wasn't comfortable to share this and I can guess why. When I saw his cheeks glowing, what do you think my first thought was? 

-Allura... -Keith replied softly. 

-Keith must had thought the same way the first it happened. -Shiro looked towards the house. 

-He... I was with him when it happened. -Keith confessed, still unable to look Shiro in the eyes. -He actually thought it was some kind of signal from her. 

-See. -sigh- He knows it can't be her, so all he wanted to know was why this was happening. -Shiro stared at Keith. -I'm pretty sure he was happy and finally ready to move on before this whole thing started. 

-Yeah. He was... -Keith replied melancholic. 

-Hey. -Shiro gently squeezes his shoulder. -Lance's tough. He'll be ok. 

-sigh- Yeah. -Keith stares towards the house frowning with concern. -I hope you're right.


	9. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams can by much more than that. And sometimes some pushes in the right direction come from the strangest places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. ;3

When Lance opened his eyes, he was surprised to find nothing, but an endless white ground, with what seems to be stars with various sizes shining all over him.

-What the? Am I dreaming? -Lance said to himself looking around. 

Suddenly, he spots a shape in the distance with long wavy hair staring at the other direction. 

-Allura? -Lance said squinting his eyes. -Allura!? 

He starts running towards the shape, but as he gets closer and the figure turns to face him, Lance slowly stops as he realizes it's not her. Instead, the one standing in front of him just looks like a mouth less white statue of Allura, her eyes shinning a soft gold light. 

-She is no longer here paladin. -the shape replies. 

-Who are you? Where am I? -Lance asks nervously. 

-Where do you think you are? -she replies tilting her head to the right. 

-This place... It feels like that plane where we said goodbye to Allura. -Lance looked around. 

-Correct. -she says. 

-But that doesn't make any sense! That place could only be reached when we had the Lions! -Lance argues. 

-Yes and no. -she replies slightly looking down. -This plane of existence is connected to all the other universes out there, it doesn't have a fixed location of existence as it exists everywhere. 

-That doesn't make much sense either. -Lance replies grumpily. 

-Now... As to who am I? I cannot say. -she looks slightly down. -My existence was one with this place, but now I have thoughts of my own. I can watch each every dimension change and grow and relate to their emotions.-she makes a wide gestures as images of different realities appear and disappear. -Is this a blessing or a curse I wonder... 

-And why do you look like Allura? -Lance says frowning. 

-That's the form you chose to see me paladin. I do not have any physical form, but for you to comprehend my existence, you choose to see me as the one who left. -she replies. -Why do feel so strongly towards her? 

-I can't help it! She was the one that always seemed to know everything, she accepted me with flaws and everything and she's the only one I can think about to talk about everything that has been going on and how confused and I feel. -Lance replied lowering his head. 

-That's untrue. -she says calmly. -There is another. 

Suddenly, the voice of the figure had changed and once Lance looked up, it's form had changed to resemble Keith's. 

-Keith? -Lance calls out. 

-He is the other you feel most comfortable to talk with about your worries. But there are other's as well. -he changes shape to resemble his friends and part of his family. -You have many around you that would do anything to aid you paladin. 

-Everyone... -Lance whispers to himself. -But... 

-She is no longer here and she would want you to be happy. -she approaches. -It's time to move forward paladin. -he touches Lance's cheek. 

Lance smiles softly at them and then the markings softly glowed, their light reflected on the figure's white skin. 

-Return now Lance McClain. -the figure becomes two, one with Allura's shape and the other with Keith's. -They are waiting for you. -they say unanimously. 

-Thanks. -Lance says smiling as he disappears. 

Lance let's himself be wrapped around the light, feeling lighter as he opens his eyes once again, but this time he is facing the ceiling of his house. 

-Welcome back lad. -Coran said smiling. 

-Coran? -Lance slowly gets up. 

-Hey there Lance. How you feeling? -Shiro asked leaning on the sofa. 

-Shiro? What happened? -Lance stared at him. 

-Long story. -Keith said. 

-Keith!? -Lance looked at him surprised. -Was I that bad? 

-You could say that. -Coran replied honestly. -Your vitals dropped a little out of the ordinary, but you should be good as new now. 

-Well... I do feel better. -Lance replied fumbling around his chest. 

-What's the last thing you remember? -Keith asked frowning. 

-I... -Lance glanced away ashamed. -I freaked out again. Dammit. 

-You didn't freak out. -Keith scolded him. -You just got overwhelmed. It's not something to be ashamed of. 

-Keith is right Lance. -Shiro said smiling fondly at him. -Whatever it was, you can talk to us. We are here for you. 

-... Yeah. Thank you guys. -Lance looks at them. -How long was I out? 

-Since yesterday night. -Keith replied. 

-Wait! What time is it? -Lance looked around. 

-Relax. It's not even noon yet. -Keith says frowning at him again. 

-sighs with relief- Thank god. -he glances at Keith. -Thanks again for staying this long guys. 

-I'll leave you in good hands then. -Shiro says petting Coran in the back. 

-Yes. It's best for me to stay and keep an eye out for this strange phenomenon. -Coran declared staring at Lance's cheek with interest. 

-Bye Shiro. See ya Keith. -Lance said waving. 

Keith didn't reply, not acknowledging Lance's attempt at a normal goodbye. The whole situation felt so strange and there was something that made him feel angry at them too. Keith walked back to his hoover bike and sat on it for a while. 

Why was he so angry at Lance for? He didn't do anything wrong, right? Besides, how would Lance know he would have a panic attack that caused him to faint like that? 

Keith took a deep breath, got out of his bike and walked back to Lance's door, knocking. 

-Keith? -Lance said after opening the door. 

-Can we talk? -he simply said. 

-Sure. -Lance replied a little surprised. 

Lance followed Keith in silence towards a big tree, near the plantation of the juniberry flowers, they sat next to it with Cosmo not far from them. 

-What happened? -Keith finally asked. 

-What do you mean? -Lance tried to evade the question. 

-You know perfectly well what I mean. -Keith glared at him. 

-I... -Lance looked away. -I forgot. -he whispered. 

-Forgot, what exactly? -Keith's expression softened a little. 

-The anniversary. It's tomorrow and I- Lance stopped himself. 

-So what? -Keith said frowning at him. 

-"So what" ? Seriously? -Lance repeated restless. 

-I think it's a good thing you forgot about it. Even if it was for just a few moments. -Keith explained. -It's a sign that you're letting go. Not forgetting, but finally allowing her and yourself to move on. 

Lance stared at Keith dumbfounded for a good minute, smiled at him weakly and sighed feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

-Who knew you would be the one to help me with words of wisdom for me right now, huh?. -Lance said softly in playful tone. 

-Shut up. Even I have my moments. -Keith replied still upset. 

-Sorry for making you worried. -Lance says staring at the horizon. 

-sigh- It's not your fault. -Keith gets up. -You couldn't have know. 

-weak smile- Guess not. -Lance gets up too. 

-Look, Lance- 

-Lance! -Veronica came running and hugged him. 

After being crushed by his sister, the rest of Lance's family joined in to hug him tightly, his mom with tears of joy running down her cheeks. 

-Argh!! You guys are crushing me!! -Lance screamed from the middle of the group hug. 

-smiles- See you tomorrow Lance. -Keith turned and walked towards his bike, Cosmo following right behind him. 

-Wait! Keith! -Lance tried to call out, but his family only kept hugging him. 

Lance stared at Keith walking and driving away from his house with a sting pain poking his heart. He wanted to tell him about what he had saw, wanted to tell about the dream that made him blame himself for forgetting about Allura's anniversary in the first place. 

He still couldn't really understand why he felt like that, but he just wanted to tell him and be over it. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so bad about all of it.


	10. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to ask some things face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAH~ I'm sick, but i couldn't stop writing!! XDD  
> I have so much to write yet. @w@

Lance, after finally convincing his whole family he was feeling well enough to help out, had finished his tasks in the afternoon and finished taken a shower that he stopped to think about what he saw while he was unconscious. That creature, whatever it was, real or not, had told him nothing but the truth.

But somehow, he felt bad about how he had found out about himself. 

When that figured took Keith's shape, Lance wished it was the real thing standing in front of him, touching his face so gently and talking to him so softly. 

Lance blinked a few times and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Keith like that, right? He had always liked girls until that moment, so why him? 

He looked around his room and reached out to grab his computer, searching meticulously about everything he was feeling right now. It helped, but not as much as he thought it would. Lance felt like he could relate to a few things here and there, which made things a little more complicated and even though he hated the idea of doing this, he reached out to his communicator and started to type. 

**Lance:** Shiro. Can I ask you something? 

**Shiro:** Hey Lance. You feeling better? 

**Lance:** Yeah... More or less. This doesn't have much to do with what happened yesterday. 

**Shiro:** Ok then? What do you want to talk about? 

**Lance:** It's kinda of personal. 

**Shiro:** ??? 

**Lance:** How did you know? 

**Shiro:** Know what? 

**Lance:** Your preference? 

**Shiro:** Oh. Why do you ask? 

**Lance:** It's just... Recently I had a dream and... I didn't hated it. 

**Shiro:** A dream? 

**Lance:** Not the perverted kind!! Just- It was a kiss. I kissed him and I don't know what to make of it. 

**Shiro:** I see. Do you still think about it? 

**Lance:** Yeah...? 

**Shiro:** Do you think about him and want to spend time with him even if you don't really have any plans in mind? 

**Lance:** Yeah... 

**Shiro:** Do you still think about kissing that person right now? 

**Lance:** ... Yeah. 

**Shiro:** But would you kiss any other guy that wasn't him? 

**Lance:** What!? No way! 

**Shiro:** You're not gay Lance. 

**Lance:** I didn't ask that!! 

**Shiro:** You didn't had to. It was implied. 

**Lance:** Sorry. 

**Shiro:** Don't worry. 

**Lance:** But, then what? 

**Shiro:** You just think about this one guy right now, right? 

**Lance:** Yeah. 

**Shiro:** But you still feel attracted to all the other girls? 

**Lance:** Yeah. Not that I would ask any of them out. 

**Shiro:** But you want to ask this guy out? 

**Lance:** Yeah. 

**Shiro:** Than ask him. 

**Lance:** Are you insane!! I can't ask him that! 

**Shiro:** Why not? 

**Lance:** What if ruins the relationship we already have? I'm going to regret ever telling him to go out in the first place!! 

**Shiro:** But you'll never know how he really feels about you if you don't say anything. 

**Lance:** I hate it when you're right. 

**Shiro:** Most of the times I am. 

**Lance:** I'm still pretty scared to tell him. 

**Shiro:** Don't worry. Talk to him, tell how you're feeling about this and let it happen. 

**Lance:** Thanks Shiro. It always seem like I ran up to you first with my problems, doesn't it? 

**Shiro:** I don't mind. I'm glad I was able to help you find yourself. 

**Lance:** Yeah. Guess you're right about that. 

**Shiro:** How are you feeling about it? 

**Lance:** Weird? But... At the same time, it doesn't feel much different than before I figure it out. Just like if some part of me already knew I liked him, you know? 

**Shiro:** I know.That's good to hear then. 

**Lance:** See you tomorrow Shiro. 

**Shiro:** Good luck Lance. 

Lance let out a long sigh as he laid on the bed, staring at his ceiling for a while completely lost in his own head. Thinking of nothing at all, just silently staring at all the information laid down for him. 

- _How can I do this?_ -he thought to himself closing his eyes.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate someone's life you don't need to do it alone.  
> This night had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO~ Next chap will be the last one!!  
> Are you ready for it? Cause i certainly ain't! XDD

Allura's anniversary had finally arrived. On Earth, the whole city was celebrating one way or another. There were lights and markets open, people gathering to buy flowers and place them on her statue once they arrived in Altea, small groups of people telling stories about the Altean princesses filled the air with laughter and empathy.

The people coming to Altea from all over, celebrated this day honoring Allura in their own way since 2 years ago, they celebrated until the sunset with all the former paladins walking around having fun, eating and talking with everyone else. 

This year would be no different. At least that was how Lance hoped it would be. 

-LAAAAANNCEEEE!! -Hunk ran towards him crying and hugged him. 

-ARGH! Hi there Hunk. -Lance said being crushed. 

-Shiro told me what happened! I was so worried I couldn't even cook our dinner on my own. -Hunk cried holding him by the shoulders to look him in the eyes. 

\- Stop over reacting Hunk. I'm fine. -Lance said smiling. 

-It's never an over reaction when it's about food Lance. -Hunk replied in a low voice. 

-Alright, alright. -Lance said raising his hands in surrender. 

-It's good to see you are ok.- Pidge said adjusting their glasses. -But to tell you the truth, I was really interested to study how and why the Altean marks affected you. 

-Good to see you too Pidge. -Lance said smirking at them. 

-Think about it! Only Altean's can make it glow right? What if you became part Altean? -Pidge said rapidly. 

-Nonsense. -Coran replied. -No one can become Altean. Not entirely I suppose. 

-Alright, alright. Stop it already. -Shiro said with a smile. -We are here to relax and celebrate. Not to discuss the possibilities that Lance might have become an honorary Altean. 

-That's a good one. -Coran whispered to Pidge that nodded. 

-You guys want to walk around a bit? -Lance suggested. 

-Wait. Where is Keith? -Pidge looked from one side to the other. 

-There! KEITH!! -Hunk rose his arms to call out. 

Lance's heart jumped and he could almost feel himself blushing. 

-I- I'm going to stand in the line. -Lance pointed towards a random food stand and ran towards it. 

-I'll go with him. You guys talk to Keith and we will meet you later. -Shiro said softly, walking towards Lance's direction. 

Coran, Pidge and Hunk exchanged a puzzled look with one another and shrugged as they waited for Keith to get to them. 

-What are you doing? -Shiro asked with his arms crossed, staring at Lance. 

-W-What do you mean? -Lance looked away. 

-Avoiding him is not the answer Lance. -Shiro scolded. 

-sigh- I know! But- Lance looks around. -What if he realizes what this means? -he pointed at the faint blue glow in his cheeks. 

-Wait. Are you saying? 

-Yeah! I don't know how, but I think the markings start to glow whenever I feel embarrassed. -Lance whispered. 

-Actually I think it's any big emotion. -Shiro said thoughtfully. -When you screamed and passed out, you weren't embarrassed right? 

-Oh, yeah. -Lance said remembering. 

-There see. -Shiro pointed at his cheeks. -Try not to think about it too much and try to relax. But try to remember that one way or another, you'll have to tell him. 

-long sigh- I really hate when you know exactly what to say. 

Shiro laughs, making Lance smile at him. It would be hard to not think about it, but Lance would try his best to relax and think only about Allura today. 

Lance bought a small old fashioned french fried with cheese, getting back to everyone as they walked around in small groups, always changing who was with who and how many people were with them. The day went by fast as Lance focused his thoughts on all the good moments he had with Allura and all the stories he had shared so far being retold and passed forward so many people from all over the universe. 

Keith sometimes would take a glance at him when he wasn't looking and feel a in his chest every time he smiled about a memory he share with Allura. He reprehend himself for feeling like that, but at moments it was hard not feel a little bitter as Keith noticed the faint blue glow of Lance's marks. 

-Hey guys! I think I saw some girls doing a fashion show for the clothes they made inspired by Allura. -Lance said excitedly. 

-Your cheeks are glowing again. -Pidge announced bored. 

-Forget about that! Do you guys want to see it or not? -Lance asked. 

-I'm in! Shay told me she would be modeling for a friend. -Hunk smiled shyly. 

-I'm gonna pass. I wanna see all the tech related Allura displays they have. Some of them have some of Allura's old ideas implemented. -Pidge said with excitement and wonder reflected in their eyes. 

-I'm going to meet an old chap of mine and engage in some friendly competition. -Coran smiled with confidence. 

-Fine.-Lance replied pouting. -What about you Keith? Wanna come with me? -Lance smiled with expectation. 

-Not really. -Keith replied with his arms crossed, not looking at anywhere in specific. 

-Oh. -Lance said a little disheartened. -Ok. See you guys later then. 

Hunk gets up and follows Lance to the fashion show, Pidge and Coran get up and go into different directions leaving Keith and Shiro sitting on the table. 

-You ok? -Shiro asked softly. 

-I don't know what you're talking about. -Keith replied sulky. 

-What made you so grumpy? -Shiro asked with a half smile. 

-I'm not! -Keith glared at him.-sigh- It's nothing. 

-I saw you glaring at Lance a while ago. Did you two had a fight? -Shiro asked crossing his arms. 

-It's not that. -Keith frowned. -sigh-It's not his fault. It's just... It makes me angry that he keeps everything to himself and that he hurts without telling anyone. 

-Sounds like someone I know. -Shiro smiled at him. 

-I'm not like that anymore. -Keith replies. -And it's because I was like him that I'm worried. 

-I see. -Shiro smiles relaxed. -So you like him, huh? 

-Of course I do. Don't you? -Keith raised an eyebrow at him. 

-I don't think it's the same. -Shiro replied smiling fondly. 

-blushes faintly- What!? No way!! We just become friends! There's no way I- 

-Keith. -Shiro interrupted him. -You both came running for one another. And by what Lance told me, he always feels more comfortable talking to you then anyone else. And now that you're going to spend this much time on Earth... He is completely lost at what to do with himself. 

-But- Keith stopped, thinking for a moment. -Allura. 

-She's gone Keith. And we all know Lance deserves to be happy. She would have wanted that too. -Shiro leans forward on the table and gives a gently squeeze to his shoulder. -For the both of you. 

Keith looks at him blushing as Shiro gives him another tender smile and stands up to meet with Curtis on one of the food stands. He stares at them for a moment, watching how Shiro smile's seems much brighter with his husband and wonders if Lance would really look at him like that. 

- _No way. Do I look at him like that?_ -Keith thought to himself sinking in the chair.


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration runs it's course and as the night goes on it's finally time to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaaahh~ The finale is finally here!!!  
> Thank you everyone who read this, left kudos and sweet comments, you guys are the best!  
> CHECK OUT THE NOTE AT THE END FOR A SURPRISE. ;3

The sunset slowly approaches and everyone starts to gather near Allura's statue, everyone looking at the sky as they await for the finale of the celebration.

Lance had lost sight of Hunk once the fashion show was over since he had stayed to talk with Shay, so he went to congratulate the girls on the dresses and other clothing pieces that were presented through out the show. Once he realized he was alone, Lance just kept walking in hopes to bump into someone along the way to the firework show. 

No luck. 

Lance was conformed with the fact that he would watch it alone this year and got closer to find a place to watch the show. As he approached the spot, there were already many people gathered; families and friends standing together as they waited for the fireworks. Lance liked to watch how everyone smiled as they waited for the show to start and how sometimes there were those, like him, that would let the tears silently fall down their faces as they watched the sky light up in all kinds of color. 

Suddenly, Lance was brought out of his on thoughts as the first firework broke into the night sky. He laughed to himself as he realized this was the first time in a long time he got scared by their booming sound. 

Lance looked around, watching the eyes of everyone around him glistening with wonder and happiness. He loved fireworks because of that. No matter how old fashioned they were, they would always bring wonder to anyone who watched them. 

-Hey. -he called out, tapping in Lance's shoulder. 

-Hey! -Lance replied smiling at Keith. -I was looking for you guys. 

-There are way to many people here! -Keith replied. -I'm lucky I found you. 

Lance controlled every cell in his face not to blush at what Keith had said. Sometimes the mullet didn't know the power some words could hold, so he only smiled and tried to focus on the people watching. 

As he looked around, Lance was able to spot Shiro and Curtis at his diagonal left, there were at least 5 rows of people in his way to them; but as soon as Lance thought about calling out to them, Shiro turned to Curtis and they started to kiss one another, ever so sweetly. 

Lance turned away instantly, extremely embarrassed, as if he had seen something he shouldn't have. He tried to hide his face as he was sure his cheeks were glowing madly right about now while he thought how nice it would be if he could do the same with Keith. 

Keith had noticed Lance was avoiding eye contact with him during the whole day, even when they spent time together, Lance always tried to drag someone else to accompany them. Somehow Keith felt hurt whenever he did that. 

-Guess Shiro's words were not that far off after all. -Keith thought staring at the firework show. 

Keith glanced towards Lance once again just to find him staring at the ground, his shoulder raised like he was trying to shield his face; the markings glowing extremely bright. And so, Keith wondered what he had seen to make him feel like that; what had he thought about that made him glow like that? Keith looked away, mad at the answers he had come up in his head. 

Lance clenched one of his hands into a fist, trying to fight the urge of reaching out and take hold of Keith's hand that was only a few inches away from him. This was much harder than he thought it would be. 

Once the fireworks were over, everyone applauded and cheered, slowly making their way back to the market so they could go home. In the middle of the crowd, everyone ended up meeting again, smiling at one another they decided to head to their final stop of the day. The table they always sat to eat together, close to Allura. 

-Man! I can't wait for you guys to try this new recipe I made. -Hunk said rubbing his hands together. 

-And I have many cool things I want to show you guys. -Pidge says excited. 

-chuckles- Guess I'll be awaiting for you then. -Curtis says smiling at Shiro. 

-You could come with us if you want? -Shiro offered. 

-No. It's ok. -Curtis shrugs dismissively with a cheeky smile. -This is your thing. Something just for you guys to enjoy. 

-You could become a part of it. -Pidge suggested with smile. 

-chuckles- Tempting, but no. Thanks. -Curtis leans in and gives Shiro a tender kiss. -See you later. 

Once again, Lance looks away, feeling his face flushing just a bit as he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone around him. Keith was the only one who noticed that and actually saw a small hint of blue glow coming from him. 

-Bye Curtis~. -Pidge said suggestively. 

-Stop it. -Shiro said blushing. 

-What~? -Pidge shrugged with a grin. -I have all the right to mock you about your relationship, just as much as you have the right to mock mine. 

-You're not dating anyone. -Shiro said looking at them quizzically. 

-Exactly. -Pidge finger guns him with a grin. 

Everyone laughs and heads to the table that had already been set by some of Hunk's personal kitchen chefs. He always liked to make the most extravagant dishes by mixing all sorts of strange alien food, but somehow, Hunk always managed to make everything taste delicious and look extremely edible. 

They sat, talked, laughed, ate, pondered and reminisce together about many things. It was good to have everyone together like this, just them, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Randomly throwing topics left and right like they always see each other every day and there is nothing else to talk about. 

Pidge had showed the other cool advances they had made with their father on medicine and eco technology, while Coran showed how far the Alteans had gone and grown. Hunk showed all the trips , new people he had meet; Shiro shared how he finally finished the house and was thinking of getting a kid with Curtis. 

Pidge was grinning at him all the way from the other side of the table, what made Shiro blush even more once he told about the child. 

-laughs- Have mercy on him Pidge! -Hunk said elbowing them. 

-Are you kidding me!? This is awesome! -Pidge replied. -One more thing to tease him about. 

-Congratulations Shiro. -Coran raised a glass towards. -I know you're going to be a great father. 

-Agreed. -Keith smiled at him. 

-Cheers! -Hunk said excited. 

They all touched their glasses together in the center of the table. 

-What about you Keith? -Hunk looked at him, after taking a sip of his drink. -What have you been up to? 

-Not much really. -Keith replied nonchalantly. 

-Isn't there any story you could tell us? -Shiro asked. 

Keith thought for a moment and decided to tell them about the time when the Blades had to make an emergency landing in a planet that they had never seen before. The atmosphere wasn't made for any of them and they remained stranded there for at least a week. 

-Do you still have the coordinates of that place? -Pidge asked with a spark in her eyes. 

-laughs- I knew you would ask for that so I asked Axca to map it out for me. -Keith smiles showing them a small drive. 

-Yes! -Pidge celebrated. 

-Lance? -Shiro calls out. 

-W-What? -he replies a little absent minded. 

-You ok? -Hunk asks concerned. 

-Yeah. -Lance replies, weakly smiling at them. -Sorry, I'll just get some air and be right back. 

Lance gets up, walks out to the other side of Allura's statue and looks out at the view letting out a long sigh. 

-What are you doing? 

-Keith!? -Lance turns around. -Why did you follow me? 

-Maybe because I wanted to talk to you? -Keith suggested. 

-I-I'm not feeling very well right now. -Lance avoided eye contact. -Maybe some other time? 

-And when is that going to be? -Keith asked, anger raising with his voice. -You think I wouldn't have noticed you are avoiding? 

-I didn't avoid you! -Lance replied looking at him. 

-You haven't looked at me even once today. -Keith lowered his voice. -Not until now. 

-It's just- Lance glanced away. -Sorry. Everything is a mess and I didn't- 

-Didn't want to bother me? -Keith completed. -It bothers me even more when you don't talk to me. You know you can talk to me right? Or if not me, than Hunk or Pidge or whoever! Just- Don't keep everything to yourself again. You don't want something like yesterday happening again, right? 

Lance was stunned by his words and in that moment he decided he would try to say everything he wanted. 

-Keith. -Lance said looking him in the eyes. -It's true that there are things I prefer to talk to Shiro or even Hunk, but... This whole thing started with you so... You're the only one I need to talk right now. 

-OK. -Keith simply replied. -And how exactly do you plan to do that? 

-I-I'm not sure yet, but... -Lance said shyly.-Can I... tell you something? 

-Sure. -Keith shrugged. 

-While I was unconscious... I had a dream. I'm not sure if it was really a dream or not, but... It helped figure out a few things. 

-Like what? -Keith said paying close attention to him. 

-Allura, or something that looked like her was there. Telling me the real deal wasn't there anymore. -Lance stared at the ground. -And then you showed up. 

-Me? -Keith looked at him suspicious. 

-Something that looked like you, I guess? You both said the same thing. Telling me I should move on. -Lance replied glancing at him. 

-That's good advice. -Keith smirked to himself. 

-I know it is. I guess I just used the marks glowing as an excuse to hold on to her a little longer. -Lance explained, looking down, placing his right hand over his chest and tightly holding on to that place. -Thinking that I actually listening to what my heart was telling me it would be, somehow unfair to her memory. Like I was betraying her or something. 

"But I know it's not like that. Even if I tried to find someone and started to like them, I know now that I'm not betraying her by doing it. -Lance looked up and smiled at him. -You were the one who told me that." 

-Glad to see you were actually listening to me for once. -Keith smiled back, softly. 

-And It's not just that. -Lance said a bit restless. -I finally understand why these markings are glowing. 

-Yeah. I think I know too. -Keith replied, the smile left his face. 

-Y-You do? -Lance replied nervous. 

-It happens whenever you're excited, embarrassed or thinking about Allura. -Keith said crossing his arms over his chest. -I noticed it today. 

-N-No! That's not it! Not all of it at least! -Lance replied. -It happens when I feel many things, not only when I think of her, but when I feel at ease or nostalgic and even you! 

-What? -Keith looks at him surprised. 

-blushes, cheeks glowing- I-I mean! -Lance stutters gathering his courage. -L-Look! I'm not sure when I started to feel this way and I'm pretty sure I don't think this way about any other guy expect you! A-And I wasn't sure if I should tell you about this, because we just started to hang out again and- 

-Lance. -Keith interrupted him softly. 

-I- I had a dream where I kissed you. -Lance confessed staring at his feet. -When I woke up my cheeks were glowing like light bulbs and I couldn't shake the feeling that I actually wanted to try it! And when I stopped to think of all the moments they glowed, you were always there with me! 

-Lance. -Keith said again, his voice lower, steeping closer. 

-I-I'm sorry for telling you all of this so suddenly. You must think I am disgusting. -Lance blurted out. -I-I mean! Not disgusting, disgusting, because I know you don't care about it because of Shiro, but you probably don't think of me the same way and I'm just- 

-Would you shut up already. -Keith interrupted, stopping inches in front of him. 

Keith had grabbed Lance's face with both hands, made him look up, stared right into his eyes and put their foreheads together. He was blushing right up to his ears and the sight left Lance completely breathless and finally making his mumbling stop. The only thing Lance could do at that moment was stare at Keith's face that was so close to him, feel the warmth of his hands on his face, hear the sound of his heart going a million per second and see the blue glow of the Altean markings reflection on his features. 

-K-Keith? -Lance mumbles still astonished. 

-laughs- These things can be really annoying at times, huh? -Keith said pulling away, his face flushed. 

-W-What? -Lance stared at him dumbfounded, the glowing slowly fading away. 

-I already understood what you were trying to tell me the first time I interrupted you. -Keith replied. -I started to feel something similar when we bumped into each other that day in the market. -he smiled. -It was kind of weird being so... Happy to see you, but that's how it was. 

"And when I ate dinner with your family, I felt like I belonged there with you. When we shared that moment after dinner, I felt like it was just the two of us and no one else and... I was more at peace in that moment then ever. Until this whole mess started. 

When I went home, I ended up spending 2 days thinking: 'If this is really Allura after all this time... What will happen between me and Lance?' At first I didn't know what I actually felt. Maybe I was being possessive because we just started hanging out and if she came back you would definitely want to spend more time with her then... 

Not that I didn't want her to come back, but still... If there was a possibility, I would want you to be happy no matter what. 

You don't have to apologize for anything Lance, because I feel the same. I like when we call each other stupid names, when we spend time together, when we talk through the night and how you act like a child sometimes. And.. -Keith looks at Lance. -I really think you should follow what dream Allura told you." 

Lance stared at Keith the whole while, watching his expressions shift ever so slightly as he poured out his feelings. Lance's heart was beating the whole time, more calmly, like it had survived a storm of it's own. And when Keith finished, Lance couldn't help, but laugh. 

-laughs- Oh my God. I can't believe you said that. -Lance replied, covering his teary eyes with his left arm. 

-You started it! -Keith replied frowning. 

-laugh dying out- You really think I can move on now? -Lance asked, smiling with teary eyes. 

-Yeah. -Keith smiled, reaching to hold his right hand. 

-Do you think Allura would be happy about this? -Lance asked, his cheeks glowing softly as he stared at Keith's hands slowly take hold of his. 

-Maybe. -Keith intertwine his fingers with Lance's. -But I'm sure of one thing... She would definitely want you to be happy with whoever you choose. 

-Then... -Lance looks at him, tears in his eyes. -Can I choose you? 

-smiles, touching his face with his free hand. -Definitely. -Keith replies. 

Keith touches his forehead against Lance's, the other closing his eyes as a shaky laughter falls from his lips along with happy tears. They both melted in that moment as small giggles filled the air between them with warmth. 

The laughter died out, living them just fondly staring into each other's eyes; Lance's hand reaching to hold Keith's sleeve. 

-chuckles- This still feels pretty weird. -Lance confessed in whisper. 

-Good or bad? -Keith asked, playing with his fingers without noticing. 

-Good. -Lance replied blushing a little. -I'm just a little lost at what to do. 

-smiles- Don't worry. We can figure it out together. -Keith replies pulling away a little. 

Lance smiles, sinking in that tender moment he never dreamed he would have with Keith, daybreak slowly lighting up the sky; feeling like just with those words they really could do anything, as long as they did it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! So! This isn't the end!  
> I'm currently writing a sequel to this little puppy and i hope you guys enjoy it as much as this one.  
> See you there. ;)


End file.
